myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Adventures of Steve and Carson: Episode 3 Part 1
(Yup, ok now i am in the way of the episode title but let's first talk before it... Yes This episode will ALSO have "Good Day" in the title then now another word oh that right tho yup, another word that ya like i guess, this will be nice episode...) Episode Title: "Good Day Lady!" *Inside Steve's house, Steve is reading a book and Reuben is sleeping, then his door is knocking* Steve: Huh? :/ Who can it be? *Steve goes to the door and opens it* Hello? Carson: Oh, heh... Hi Steve! :3... Steve: Yo yeah hi Carson, wanted to visit? Carson: Yeah sure... Steve: Come right in, cool dude! Carson: Thx... *They both sit at the kitchen table to only discuss or something to idk to help Carson?* Carson: So... I have a problem, can ya help me with it pls? Steve: Sure i can, you are my best friend! Carson: Thank you, because... Steve: Yes? :(... Is it bad? Carson: No, it is... Sigh, i am in love... Steve: WOW! :O That is amazing! ^^ Then well who? Carson: *Sighs* Jesse! The Mixed Female Jesse to be specific... <3 Steve: WOWZ, That girl is rlly idk nice and cute, i can understand why you love her so much... Carson: But the problem is... Idk what to say to her? I rlly shy... I just want to talk to her but what if she doesn't like me?... Steve: Carson, you are the most nicest boy i ever know, the mixed girl will RLLY love you too, trust even me, i can help ya if ya want? Carson: Sure please, thx Steve, also it IS why i came, to help... Uh, get help from ya... Steve: Uh this IS about love btw right? Carson: Yeah... You are an expert at love? Steve: I sure am... *Blushes and sweats* Idk i THINK so tho... Carson: Ok teach me pls? Steve: Ok so... Imagine this kitchen is a restaurant... Ya have to uh have some fancy clothes... *Steve picks up a sack that looks like a Santa Claus sack ya know XD, he finds fancy clothes for Carson and gives those to him* There ya go... *Places it very cool* Carson: Good, then what? Steve: Good yeah but... But eh... You say she have beautiful eyes! Carson: Ok... Steve: Pretend i am Jesse... For now, i can respond like her and yes just imagine k? Carson: Oh ok so... Jesse, you have beautiful eyes... Steve: Aw, Carson, thank you... You are the cutest little boy i ever meet! Carson: *Blushes* Am i? :3... Steve: Yes ya is, you is very kind! ^^ Carson: Then what do i do? Steve: Ya ask her what she would like... Carson: What would ya like? Steve: Ice Cream! Carson: That is dessert... Steve: Right, uh... Spaghetti would be nice! Carson: I love some too, i order it as well ;)... Steve: ;) Such a gentleman! Carson: :)... ;) Ok and...? Steve: You two eat the spaghetti, have same spaghetti string in both of you and her mouths, then you two sucks the string and your lips will touch each other, voila! First kiss! Carson: Well that sounds romantic, i guess ya know romance Steve... Steve: Yes i know ;)... Carson: Then what? Steve: You two go to... Her house i guess? And you do something you and probably she love to do... Carson: Idk yet what Jesse loves... Uh, what shall we do? Steve: For now, pretend i am STILL her ok? Carson: Ok so... Steve: Wanna play video games with me Carson? Carson: Sure Steve... Uh i meant Jesse XD... Steve: XD Glad ya want to... *Steve and Carson plays Minecraft which is ironic i guess XD and having fun for now* Steve: Ok and now is your chance, put your arm around her... Carson: Like this? *Carson puts his arm around Steve, pretending he is still Jesse of course...* Steve: Yup yeah yes... Then she blush *Blushes* Like this... Carson: Oh? :D... Steve: Yes then... You kiss her! Carson: Lol like this? *Carson kisses Steve, STILL thinking of Jesse XD* Steve: Weh, ew... *Spits* Wah? What... Well... Yeah, of course you will do it... Carson: She will not like the kiss? ;(... Steve: No! She will love it, it is just... You still think i am Jesse, i am Steve now ok? Carson: Ok? Steve: This is what you two do... Later, she will give her phone number to you, say "Call me, Carson!" Carson: "Call me, Carson!" Steve: No, Jesse says it! Carson: Ok ok XD... Steve: Good, ya passed the test, good luck with your date next time man! ;)... *Steve and Carson shakes hands* Carson: OK Thx Jesse! Steve: -_-.... *End of Part 1, it feels like the ending but Part two is coming later, yes Carson and Mixed Female Jesse is cute together, i hope the date will end good...* Category:Blog posts